Conventionally designed pistols generally have a breech in the form of an exposed slide, which is movably arranged on a receiver in the longitudinal direction. The receiver, consisting of metal or plastic, serves to receive the magazine and as a support for the complete trigger device, various operating elements and the control and guide elements for the slide movably on the receiver, which again functions as a support for the barrel, the firing pin and various safety and operating elements. However, the breech in such pistols must be manufactured extremely precisely and is also subjected to relatively demanding surface machining and surface treatment, since it is exposed and significantly determines the overall visual appearance of the piston. This is connected with high manufacturing expense. There is also a hazard of injury from the exposed breech on the receiver. Thus, the shooter's hand can be injured by the returning slide or particularly the hot combustion gases; during destruction of the breech there can be an increased hazard to the shooter in the face area or the like. In addition, ordinary pistols have a relatively high total weight. A large number of components are also necessary for a functionally capable pistol, and tolerance problems between the functional elements in the receiver and the corresponding functional elements in the breech can occur.
The problem of the invention is to devise a pistol of the type just mentioned in which the aforementioned problems can be avoided.
This problem is solved by a pistol of the present invention. Expedient modifications and advantageous variants of the invention are objects of the dependent claims.